Robin Swicord
Robin Stender Swicord (born October 23, 1952) is an American screenwriter and film director. She is known for literary adaptions.2 In 2008, her screenplay for The Curious Case of Benjamin Button was nominated for Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay and Golden Globe Award for Best Screenplay. She wrote the screenplay for the film Memoirs of a Geisha, based on the novel of the same name by Arthur Golden,3 for which she won a 2005 Satellite Award. Her other screenplay credits include Little Women, Practical Magic, Matilda, The Perez Family, and Shag.45 Early life Swicord was born in Columbia, South Carolina,3 the daughter of Jean Carroll Swicord (née Stender) and businessman Henry "Hank" Grady Swicord II.1 Swicord's father was in the military, so the family moved often and she spent a large part of her childhood in Barcelona, Spain, until eventually settling in Florida.6 She has a brother, Steven Swicord. Swicord said she always wrote as a child, and that later as she continued writing in college, became interested in screenplays because they were visual in nature.7 She graduated from Florida State University,8 where she double-majored in English and Theater, with an emphasis on stagecraft.3 While at Florida State, Swicord worked as a photographer at the school newspaper, Florida Flambeau.7 Career After college, while still in northwest Florida, Swicord made short films, eventually getting work as an industrial filmmaker in Atlanta, Georgia for IBM. IBM liked her work so much that they recommended Swicord for a job at their advertising agency in New York City where she worked as a copywriter.7 With fellow alumni of Florida State University who were starting a theater company, Swicord wrote and helped produce two plays.9 An agent named Merrily Kane who saw one of the plays asked Swicord if she had considered writing for film. Swicord gave her a script called Stock Cars for Christ which was sold to MGM, a job that required that she move to Los Angeles. Although the project was never produced,8 at MGM she was mentored by Lynn Arost, an MGM development executive who Swicord said gave her the experience and time during which she taught herself the craft of rewriting scripts.7 Another early mentor was Susan Froemke, an editor who often worked with Maysles Brothers.10 Her directorial debut was with the 1993 short film The Red Coat, for which she also wrote the screenplay. The film was about her grandmother and starred Theresa Wright and Bridget Fonda.11 For the 1994 film, Little Women, Swicord conducted intensive research into Louisa May Alcott's personal diaries and family letters in order to recreate the period accurately.7 For over 12 years, Swicord worked with film executive Amy Pascal to develop the project. The studio wanted Winona Ryder to star in the project so producer Denise Di Novi, who had a long-standing working relationship with Ryder, joined as a producer on the film. Ryder wanted a woman director, which was an additional challenge, as the list of women directors from the studio was short. Gillian Armstrong (My Brilliant Career) who was on that list, was hired to direct.12 During the process of writing the adaptation of The Perez Family, Swicord got to know the world of author Christine Bell's Miami.7 Swicord worked with her husband, Nicholas Kazan on the screenplay to Matilda, adapted from the Roald Dahl book, which was a children's book the couple loved from reading it to their daughters. Dahl's daughter, Lucy Dahl, was given script approval.13 Swicord wrote the screenplay for Karen Joy Fowler's 2004 novel The Jane Austen Book Club and directed the film, which was released in the United States on September 21, 2007.14 The film was her feature film debut.15 For 2005's Memoirs of a Geisha, Swicord worked collaboratively with director Rob Marshall to adapt Arthur Golden's novel.16 Although the project had been with other writers and directors, and there were many previous drafts of the script, Swicord said that she and Marshall started from scratch.12 Swicord was able to use Golden's original research and unedited manuscripts to construct the screenplay, which won a Golden Satellite Award for best-adapted screenplay.3 For over 10 years, Swicord worked on the screen adaptation of The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, based on the short story of the same name by F. Scott Fitzgerald from the 1922 collection,'' Tales of the Jazz Age.1718 The project had been in development by producer Ray Stark for 20 years before she began working on the script. Swicord said that the adaptation of the short story was such a loose adaptation of very short piece that she felt that her work almost became an original screenplay.12 The script had a very long development period in Hollywood and was attached to many directors, actors, and studios.19 The eventual director of the film, David Fincher, hired Eric Roth, who re-wrote much of Swicord's original script.617 Swicord has said she was influenced by the work of Billy Wilder and I.A.L. Diamond (''Some Like It Hot, The Apartment) as well as Ben Hecht (Scarface, Nothing Sacred) and Joseph L. Mankiewicz (All About Eve) because they wrote movies that she loved. Contemporary favorites are Eric Roth, Steve Zaillian, Callie Khouri.13 Unproduced projects * The Rivals – About Eleonora Duse and Sarah Bernhardt13 * The Mermaids Singing – based on the novel, The Mermaids Singing, by Lisa Carey13202122 * The Jane Prize – about a family of Jane Austen scholars1113 Personal life In 1984, Swicord married screenwriter Nicholas Kazan, who is the son of director Elia Kazan. Their daughters are actresses Zoe Kazan and Maya Kazan.2627 Filmography * 1994: Little Women (adapted from the book Little Women by Louisa May Alcott) – screenplay, co-producer * 1996: Matilda (adapted with Nicholas Kazan from the book Matilda by Roald Dahl) – screenplay, co-producer * 2005: Memoirs of a Geisha (adapted from the book Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden) – screenplay * 2007: The Jane Austen Book Club (adapted from the book The Jane Austen Book Club by Karen Joy Fowler) – screenplay, director